fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Archaeologic Adventure
This is a story created by Poisonshot. All are welcome to help. Feel free to suggest a new name. Characters Exospike Poisonshot wants her to be a main character. All her attacks are based on spikes, thorns and sharp things. Water based attacks restore her HP. One of the heroes, it was revived from a fossil. She is very young. Poisonshot A humanoid that is the last survivor of his species. Youngest resident in the SR World. Helps heroes by curing their wounds. It two main weapons is Balance Punch and Triple Pyramid Shot. Green Skull Parasite Help the heros near the end. Become part of the team! His attack are based on Moss Balls. Kestra After a spontaneous change of heart from her last adventure, she's back to make amends for what havoc she caused with the Adoption Centers. Ludicrine Joining a new group on a brand new adventure, though he may not be here for the same reasons as his companions... Samuel17 After a random encounter, he decides to join his good old Poisonshot that he didn't saw for a while... And also to find things that may be used for scientific purposes... Chapter 1: In the School In the school... Someone: Is it here? I can't find it! I saw it in the future, he was dead here! Some ash is blown by the wind, revealing some snow. Someone: Oh! There it is! Now I can get the DNA! Meanwhile, in Poisonshot Hole... Exospike: Huh! I hope the machine will finish soon! After the events happened... Poisonshot is somehow returning to it's hole of something. Feared suddenly bursts in. Poisonshot: Hi Feared! Feared: Oh, long time no see! What are you doing? Poisonshot: Returning home. Back to hole... Exospike: Finished! Poisonshot enters. Poisonshot: Hi Exospike! Is the body finished? Exospike: Yes. Poisonshot: Let me put this there... Chapter 2:Mystery Uncovered Poisonshot: Done! Now time to remake its memory. Something appears on the TV. TV: A mysterious stranger has broken into the Pet School! We don't know who it is, but we hope we'll find out soon. DMS: ... Back in the hole... Poisonshot: Now it's finished! Welcome, new friend! Friend: Huh... hi Poisonshot! Poisonshot: Hi, Snakestick! Ludicrine goes in along with Kestra. LD: Hey, Poisonshot! Poisonshot: Hey! Ludicrine: DMS discovered a stone of some sort. It looked pretty odd. Poisonshot: I found a plate in Beach 1 earlier. Kestra: Wait... 5 stones? Ludicrine: Also, you know? Somebody broke into the school. Poisonshot: Huh? I think it was me, as I entered the school. Snakestick: Hi Ludicrine! Ludicrine: Oh it's so cute! Poisonshot: Yes! Ludicrine: I'm going to go to the City with Exospike and Kestra, ok? Poisonshot: Ok. Chapter 3: Laser Shooting Statue (First Battle) LD, Exospike and Kestra were heading to Fan-Ball city, when suddenly, 3 Grey Box walkers appeared! They attacked! Ludicrine: Oh, great. A fight. Battle! 3 Grey Box Walkers! Ludicrine used Aura Bolt! GBW1 took 3182 damage! GBW1 was destroyed! GBW2 used Statue Laser! Ludicrine took 1354 damage! Exospike used Spike Slam! GBW2 took 2986 damge! GBW2 was destroyed! Kestra used the Living Roll! GBW3 took 4235 damage! GBW3 was destroyed! You win!! Kestra: Okay, whats next? A Grey Boss Box Walker appeared! GBBW: YOU WILL DIE! Boss Battle! Grey Boss Box Walker! GBBW used Doomfall Laser! Ludicrine took 7394 damage! Ludicrine used Aura Bolt! Critical Hit!! GBBW took 5089 damage! Kestra use Attract! (lolwut) GBBW fell in love with Kestra! Exospike used Spike Hydrowave! GBBW took 11459 damage! GBBW exploded, reavealing a fossil! You win!! Chapter 4: To Outer Space LD and the rest of them made it the rest of the way to Fan-Ball city. Exospike: Remember the plate? I have it! LD: I can recognize it. But one of the 5 stones is on the moon! They go to prepare to go to the moon. Ludicrine: Everyone ready? Let's go to the moon! They go in HGD's house, which has a teleporter to the moon. Then they use it. Ludicrine: Okay, we are on moon. Kestra digs in the ground some. Kestra: The stone is right there! Everyone digs down to get it, then go back to earth. Ludicrine: That's one! DMS: Huh? I have a stone, Ludicrine. Ludicrine: I thought you were using that? DMS: No, it's a different stone. LD: Oh okay. LD takes the stone. Exospike: Now... I think we have to go to Europa. Ludicrine: I guess we'll have to get a ship. Good thing I can just get one out of nowhere! LD's ship appears. They go to Europa, but notice a lack of Youngsnow. Ludicrine: Geez, it's cold! They walk and walk, until they become lost. The heros see a living shape. The living shape sees them. It walks towards them, but after it gets close enough, they figure out it's just Snakestick. Ludicrine:Oof! Saved! Snakestick: You're Lucky! They go back in Fan-Ball Town. Chapter 5: Path to the future Snowfields! The protaganists decide to go to the end of Snowfield, but the Seaside 2 boss appears! Boss Battle Start! Exospike use Spike Hydrowave! GBRS takes 5684 damage! GBRS use Dooming Hell on Kestra! It's a one hit KO! LD use Aura Bolt! GBRS takes 14506 damage! LD: WHAT? He not fainted yet? Exospike use Spike Hydrowave! GBRS takes 4096 damage! GBRS faints! You win! The hero go in Poisonshot hole. He then cure Kestra. But now, Red Boss Shield Bat appears! Battle start!(Not a boss) RBSB perform the cavern slash! LD takes 4693 damage! LD use Aura Shield! Kestra use Attract! RBSB is unaffected! Exospike throw spike! RBSB takes 4567 damage! RBSB use Attract on LD! LD is in love with RBSB! Kestra perform the mega wheel! RBSB takes 3940! RBSB wings broke! You win! Chapter 6:Future snowfields! The heros are almost to the future snowfield! But... Surprise Battle Start! PBVT use Hail Beam! ES recieve 10 damage!(Exospike have maxed defense) ES use Spike Ram PBVT recieve 8967 damage!Critical hit! Kestra perform the mega wheel! PBVT recieve 6948 damage. PBVT fall over! They have no problem, until they see a giant castle!The heros go inside. There a 8 times enlarged wyvern inside! Wyvern: You will not pass! Mega Boss battle 1! Wyvern throws thunder! LD takes 6753 damage! LD use Aura Bolt! Wyvern takes 4098 damage! Kestra use it's ultra move... Megalove! Wyvern takes 6783 damage! Exospike use Spike Hydrowave! Wyvern takes 4923 damage! Wyvern use Atomic Bomb! LD takes 6947 damage! LD hurts and collapsed! Kestra perform the mega wheel! Wyvern takes 6878 damages! Wyvern hurts and fallen from the sky! You win! LD:So yeah... done. Kestra: Oh! Over there! A stone! Exospike:There is it! They go back in the town. At the town, the group spots Samuel17, who was leaving with some of his pets with a large cart and several pickaxes and stuff that is used at mining. LD: Hey Sam! S17: Hey Ludi! What are you doing! And what's those pets? I've never seen them... LD: Oh, I've just joined them into their adventure. And, umm... LD points at Kestra. LD: Here's Kestra. S17: Okay. LD points at Exospike. LD: And here's Exospike, a fossil revived by Poisonshot and- S17: Wait! Poisonshot's back!? LD: Yeah... S17: Hey, that's some news! It has been a while that I didn't saw him! LD: Okay never mind... So where are you going? S17: I will go in the caverns to mine some stuff. LD: So that's why you have pickaxes and stuff like that? S17: Yeah. LD: And those stuff that you will mine will be used for what? S17: For some experimentations. Ya know, scientific things! LD: Okay... S17: So what's new? LD: Nothing at all... we're just kinda in an archaeologic adventure and things happens... S17: Archaeologic adventure??? That't the best moment to find stuff for my experimentations! Can I join you guys? LD: Okay if you want... You'll be probably helpful with Ecast, which can travel faster than the Speed of Light. S17: Yay! Pets, I'll join them in their adventure! You can go home! Annual: Yeah but how? S17: Ecast! Bring dem all! All the pets vanishes in a burst of wind. S17: So... where are we going? LD:Cavern 4? Exospike:Sure! There even something odd happening there! Chapter 7:Vampires are evils! At Oasis... S17:Hi Poisonshot! Poisonshot:Oh, hi S17! I am soon going to feed up the GSB! LD:Ok. That where were heading! At Cavern 4... Surprise Battle Start! WBVF use Vampire Fangs! S17 took 4634 damage! S17 use Thunder! WBVF takes 10952 damage! Super Effective! It's a critical hit! WBVF is cooken! He drops Cooken Fish! You win! Exospike:I will take CF! But a Green Shield Bat steals it and eat it. Poisonshot: It's a common behaviour for GSB, actually.*Open a bag with chicken food* Exospike:Yay! Food! Huh? What you are doing? Poisonshot throw half of the chicken. GSBs takes all of the chicken PS trowed. S17: Ok, so... OH NO. LD: OMG WBVF! Battle Start! S17 use Thunder! WBVF takes 7935 damage! It's super effective! Poisonshot:Hey! I am there, too! Poisonshot use Pyramid Arrow! WBVF takes 6734 damage! WBVF use Stat Life Drain Bite! Exospike takes 49 damage! WBVF restores all of health! WBVF defense upgrades by 5! Exospike retreats! WBVF use Draging! Exospike is draged back to the arena! S17 use Extreme Slash! WBVF takes 2964 damage! LD use Aura Bolt! WBVF takes 6743 damage! Kestra perform the mega wheel! Attack miss! Exospike can't attack! WBVF use Extreme Bite! Exospike takes 123 damage! Exospike start to be greatly hurt! Poisonshot use Balance Transportation! You retreated! LD: Why you done that?! PS: Exospike could die, actually.*Exospike shell broke* LD: I understand! PS: Let's restore it! PS restores Exospike life and repair it's shell. Chapter 8: Revenge on WBVF! The protagonist decided to takes revenge on WBVF WBVF:What? You again? What a joke! Boss Battle Start! S17 use Thunder! WBVF takes 5682 damage! It's super effective! Exospike use Spike Hydrowave! WBVF takes 4928 damage! LD use Aura Bolt! WBVF takes 6304 damage! WBVF use Bite! Exospike takes 10 damage! WBVF takes 692 damage! PS use Balance Punch! WBVF takes 6724 damage! Kestra perform the mega wheel! WBVF takes 5685 damage! WBVF fall over! You Win! Kestra: Yes! We win! LD:YAY! There the last stone! Chapter 8: Finished with the stone! The stone suddenly fusion together! They formed a magic message: Help this world, please. Help this. Beam will attack innocent. PS: Our world don't seem to have any risk! LD: Huh! I just think we go in a ship, for fun. S17: Ok! The heros goes in the ship. They saw then the stones. They follow it. 5 days later... The stone goes to an unknown planet. The protagonist go in it. Kestra: What is this! Help! What is this creature! Creature: ?? Cr'IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII't! ?!??? S17: Ow, my ears! PS: Let's call it... Green Skull Parasite? GSP: Crit! Tirc Cirt! LD: It seem to like that name! LD see a ship flying. The ship is charging a beam! LD use an aura bolt to destroy the ship. Kestra: Treants!?! Battle start! Treant 1 use Solar Beam! It glows! Treant 2 protect Treant 1 Treant 3 makes the same thing! GSP use Moss 1! Treant 3 takes 9122 damage! It's super effective! Treant fall over! Treant 2 takes 1045 damage! Treant 1 takes 1 damage! Treant 2 is infected! LD: Wow! Samuel17 use Fire Slash! Treant 2 takes 9122 damage! It's super effective! Treant 2 fall over! Exospike use Spike Ram! Treant 1 takes 0 damage! Kestra perform the mega whell! Treant 1 takes 100 damages! LD use Aura Bolt! Treant 1 takes 50 damage! Treant 1 use Solar Beam Exospike takes 100 damage! Exospike hide in it's shell! K.O! GSP use Moss 1! Treant 1 takes 6392 damages! It's super effective! Treant 1 falls over! You win! Exospike stops hiding in it's shell. The stones moves again. LD and others go in the ship. Chapter 9:Boss Blits! They go in a ship... Surprise Battle Start! Boss Battle! Uber GCM use Gigapoison! LD takes 6934 damage! ES is unaffected! KT takes 2954 damage! S17 takes 6384 damage! GSP takes 19643 damage! It's super effective! GSP is turned! LD use Aura Bolt! Uber GCM takes 7023 damage! Kestra perform the mega whell! Uber GCM takes 4854 damage! ES use Spike Hydrowave! Uber GCM takes 16432 damage! Uber GCM is Deafeated! You win! The heros walks in... Surprise Battle Starts! Uber BGS use Gel Stomp! Kestra gets 7342 damage! Exospike use Spike Hydrowave! Uber BGS takes 700 damage! Ludicrine use Aura Bolt! Uber BGS takes 7014 damage! Samuel17 use Thunder! Uber BGS takes 7230 damage! Uber BGS explode into jelly! The heros continue to walks in... Surprise Battle Start! Boss battle! WBDR use Rain Of Balls! Samuel17 takes 1534 damage! GSP takes 2853 damage! LD takes 1053 damage! Kestra takes 2012 damage! Exospike takes 4 damage! GSP use Moss Ball! WBDR takes 5923 damge! WBDR is Infected! LD use Wind! WBDR takes 5324 damage! S17 use Fire Slash! WBDR takes 10435 damage! It's super effective! WBDR got turned and go to sleep. You Win! They go inside the commander room... Chapter 10: Final Boss! A treant is sitting on a chair... Treant: Welcome. My name is Foonal Boss. I gonna destroy this evil world... if you lose. No I gonna battle you! Final Boss Battle starts!(Can't retreat!) Foonal Boss use Void Punch! Exospike lost it Shell! Exospike: WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY????????????? Exospike use Spike Hydrowave! Foonal Boss takes 1202 damage! LD use Fire! Foonal Boss takes 4023 damage! It's super effective! S17 use Fire Slash! Foonal Boss takes 10342 damage! Critical hit! It's Super Effective! Kestra performs the mega whell! Foonal Boss takes 4923 damage! Foonal Boss use Wood Petrifying! S17 is petrified! Kestra is petrified! Exospike is petrified! LD is petrified! GSP use it's secret move... Rain of Moldying Moss Ball! Foonal Boss takes 201293 damage! Critical hit! It's mega effective! Foonal Boss become a pile of wood, moss and mold wood! Everyone is unpetrified! You Win!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LD:We win! Chapter E:Epilogue LD:Phew... that was hard! But we saved a world! Yes! ES: I have to go to the breedery. Bye! PS: There might be a sequel! Bye! S17: My pets misses me. I gonna visits them. Bye! Kestra: Well, guess I will go make my things. Bye! Credits *Poisonshot: Original idea *Ludicrine: Fixes, some writing *Samuel17: Some writing Category:Stories